


你也想喜欢上我吗？

by GrandLiner11



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLiner11/pseuds/GrandLiner11
Summary: 调酒师罗x只喝牛奶的大学生路非常主动的路飞注意
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 65





	你也想喜欢上我吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 调酒师罗x只喝牛奶的大学生路  
> 非常主动的路飞注意

“我要牛奶。”

在酒吧听到一声奶声奶气的发言，特拉法尔加不禁用余光关注起声音的源头——穿着宽松卫衣的男孩，手伸得长长的趴在吧台，颇有节奏地轻敲着台面。一头黑发乖巧地垂在脑后，看起来还是未成年，唯一稍微让他像个大人的标志只有左眼下的鱼骨疤痕。

没人理他。酒吧暂时还不是允许小孩子擅自胡闹的地方， 当然没有人会把这个毛头小子放在眼里，除了不安好心的那些。

特拉法尔加已经嗅到了角落里几个成年男性围猎的气息，他默默从冰柜里拿出自己早上买的、准备兑在睡前咖啡里的牛奶，径直走到了男孩面前，懒洋洋地撑在柜台上，细细打量着这张稚嫩得过分的脸。

“你看我干嘛？”

“成年了吗？”特拉法尔加语气里带有一丝戏谑的意味。

“我19了！”路飞支起身子，认真地盯着他，偷瞄了下男人小臂和手背上的文身，“噢，你的文身好帅！”还带点夸赞。

“你不知道酒吧不卖牛奶？”

“啊？没人说过。”男孩皱起眉头抱怨，“这么热闹的地方但没有想喝的呢。”

“想喝点酒吗？小朋友。”先前盯着男孩的几个男人按耐不住走上前，嬉皮笑脸地将手搭上了男孩的肩膀，男孩疑惑地回头，还未开口，特拉法尔加将一杯牛奶扣在了桌面。

“不好意思，这是我的客人。”

“呸，我们可没打算拱手让人。”为首的那个颇有些没耐心。

“真的只是牛奶而已。”特拉法尔加笑笑，眼神给出明确示意。

男孩将牛奶一口气喝光，直接用手抹掉嘴边沾上的白沫，瞪圆了眼睛，没有任何异样，只是被看得有些不耐烦。

“你们这些人干嘛？”男孩伸手打掉了肩膀上陌生的触碰感，转过头来又冲着特拉法尔加笑嘻嘻，“你真是个好人啊。”

特拉法尔加看着那几个人骂骂咧咧走远，又低头朝男孩笑，“我可以送你回家。”

“你说送我回家原来是送回你家啊。”

“你不也一直跟着么？”特拉法尔加停在楼梯拐角，等着男孩上楼。

“啊，差点忘了，我叫蒙奇•D•路飞。”

男孩在他开门的时候走到跟前，特拉法尔加扫了路飞一眼，他一般没有带人回家的习惯，但是这个小子说不上来，很干净，很柔软，大概也很美味。

“特拉法尔加•罗。”

两人在关上门的一刻交换了姓名。

罗没有开灯，将路飞抵在门后，指尖撩过发梢，首先触碰到男孩左眼下的伤疤。

“这个啊，是我小时候自己划的。是不是很帅？”路飞笑嘻嘻的。

原来是自己调皮的产物，罗轻吻上去，眯着眼观察男孩的反应，路飞有些局促，突如其来的吻蹭得他的脸痒痒的，过于近的距离使他不自觉屏住了呼吸。

罗用手指撬开男孩的嘴，温热的唇贴上去，在口腔里舔舐，牛奶味，和男孩确实搭配。路飞闭上眼，呼吸渐促，他尝试着接受正在发生的事情，生涩而热烈地回应这个吻，吞咽口水的举动调动了特拉法尔加每一个部位的情欲。

路飞被封堵得无法呼吸，咬了罗一口以示意，男人知趣地离开男孩的唇，沾染津液的手指轻轻挑起路飞的下巴，颇有些玩味。

“第一次？”

路飞点头。

特拉法尔加轻笑，“我以为你会很有经验。”

“我不喜欢那些人。”路飞嚷嚷，“一上来就扯人衣服，都被我给打跑了。”

在这种事上这小子也太没有一点自觉，罗不知说什么好，莫非自己有温柔的天分？两人同时的沉默带来一丝尴尬，直到路飞无处安放的双手环上罗的脖子，这太暧昧了。

“继续做。”说出口的话语也是。

罗直接把人拽进了卧室，压在柔软的床上，路灯的冷光扑在那未脱稚气的脸庞，男人暗金色的瞳对上男孩认真的注视，那双清澈见底的眸子瞬间让他清醒几分。

“你真的成年了？”

“不骗你。”

路飞撇撇嘴，饱含诚意，像是个邀请。

罗继续刚才未完的吻，手探进男孩卫衣里有意无意地撩拨，路飞熟悉着这陌生却令人心痒痒的触感，难耐地低声哼哼。

未被碰过的身体，就好像没有被拆封过的精美玩具，每一点都沉浸在最初的欲望里。罗压着男孩亲吻，爱抚着他生涩的身体，慢慢向下开始解男孩的裤子。

路飞才是急躁的那一个，双腿乱蹬企图加速裤子剥落的过程，一边去解男人衬衫的纽扣，与男人身体相贴，感受到他的滚烫，连带着自己也升温起来。

绵密的吻落在男孩身上，与其说是吻不如说是啃咬，男孩的肌肤光滑而紧致，薄薄的一层肌肉说不上多健美，但是很有手感，罗握住路飞的一只脚踝，抬起他的腿，就像抓住了猎物一样，轻轻地咬上去。

路飞被这挠痒痒似的噬咬弄得酥酥麻麻，生理反应更加厉害，罗预谋式地握住男孩腿间那微微翘起头的性器，惹来一声惊呼。

罗在帮男孩撸动，并且在男孩的呻吟中越来越快，路飞忍不住想要去碰，却被男人拦下来。

“别碰。”

“你哈...啊......”路飞开口的语句破碎成更猛烈的呻吟。

罗细细感受着男孩的颤抖，最终交代在自己的手心。路飞从这单方面的高潮中逃出来，大口喘着气，喉咙干渴得不行，但是没有水喝。

“要尝尝吗？”罗把男孩的东西蹭了一些在他嘴边。

路飞伸出小舌舔了舔，随即皱起眉。“不好吃。”

男人几乎不可闻地轻笑，开始转移目标。他用了最令人羞耻的方式——膝盖一直朝上顶开了路飞的双腿，还不要脸地磨蹭了两下，随后掰开男孩的臀肉，就着精液的润滑戳进了私密的后穴。

“唔...”

一会儿男人又挤进一根手指，耐心地给男孩做着扩张，温热的后穴吞吐着半截手指，混着精液发出淫糜的水声，好不让人脸红。

当路飞身子猛地颤抖，罗反复在肠壁里那个敏感点按压，致使男孩的呻吟都染上了些许哭腔。男人失去耐心，腾出手在抽屉翻出一个安全套，直接用牙撕开。

皮带被甩到地板上，金属扣砸出清脆的声响，仿佛是个提醒。路飞微微抬头，用手去扒拉男人的裤子，涨大的肉茎立刻弹了出来。

具有攻击性，路飞只想到这个，却不由自主地夺过安全套，慢慢为男人戴上，冰凉的指尖若有若无地碰到茎身，刺激得罗额间冒汗，已经很难耐了。

“呼......这样行了吗？”

“忍着点。”

特拉法尔加咬咬牙，这小子也太主动了，一点也不像初次，但细节是不会说谎的，顶入的时候男孩被刺激得弓起脊椎，大声尖叫，耐不住疼痛伸手挂在罗肩上，似乎这样能好受些。

罗环抱住男孩，顺着脊背抚慰身下像受伤了的小狮子，然而不觉自己也像豹子一般舔弄着男孩的耳垂，“放轻松点。”他把声音放得很低。

“嗯...唔.....”

男人把破碎的呻吟当作回答，往里抵得更深。生理泪水汩汩从男孩眼角流下，落到罗的肩窝。路飞的双腿求助似的缠上男人的腰，指尖狠狠掐着他的后背。

“放松。”

罗把男孩放回柔软的床，轻轻吻着男孩的肩颈，带给他这点儿可怜的安慰。可能是路飞看起来太稚嫩，特拉法尔加今晚异常富有耐心，但下一秒他不这么想，因为男孩在哭喊中开始迎合他送胯的动作。

真是不像样。

罗有种被人上了的感觉，明明是他带人回家，却总是被剥夺主动权，一想到此男人就莫名火起来，不禁更加凶狠地操弄身下的人。

“特...特拉仔，慢...慢一点..哈...”

特拉仔？罗对这个称呼说不上满意，上床连名字都记不住？他刻意狠狠碾过男孩的腺体，青涩又荒淫地叫床声在男人耳边回荡，年轻的身体虽不那么熟练但好在热烈。

“喂，你，这么急着上别人的床？”

“才...不是。”

“嗯？”罗一下子顶到最深处。

“啊...啊？你轻点！”路飞喘着气，“我又不是任你摆弄的玩具。”然后一口咬住特拉仔的肩膀。

嘶...特拉法尔加承认自己落败了，确实带回这么个小狮子是他的问题，要怪也只能怪他以为自己带了只小白兔回家，不存在还有他这样反过来怪别人的。

“好了，松开。”

路飞乖乖听话，然后两副人体在床上有节奏地撞击着，发出响亮清晰的啪啪声，中间掺杂着男孩模糊不清的呻吟，如果不是正在操他，罗会被这声音折磨得抓狂。

滚烫的肉体、汗涔涔的肌肤相亲，潮热暧昧的味道在罗原本充斥着消毒水气息的床上泛滥。他本身有极重的洁癖，但男孩和牛奶一样，带有的味道他意外地并不排斥。

这也是男孩在他床上的理由。

“特拉仔...我不行了。”路飞呜咽，握着自己再次勃起的阴茎撸动起来。

“别急。”罗拢着路飞的手帮他套弄，同时加速身下的碾压，男孩敏感地扭动了几下，又乖乖地往他怀里送。

色情的声音在房间里回荡，穿过两人的耳膜，路飞尖叫，一股白浊射在小腹上，湿哒哒地顺着肌肉边缘流动，缩紧的后穴让男人闷哼一声到达高潮，也悉数射了出来。

罗慢慢退出男孩的身体，摘下安全套扔进了垃圾桶，两人躺在床上喘气。

“哈...原来这么舒服。”路飞嘟囔，声音有些嘶哑，“怪不得他们都说喜欢我，想抓着我做。”

“那是对你不怀好意。”紧皱的眉头出卖了罗的内心:十分嫌弃。

不过路飞并未察觉，而是转过头看着他，“特拉仔呢？”

“没区别。”罗逃避男孩的视线，干脆闭上了眼睛，这小子实在是天真过头。

“什么啊？难道你不喜欢我吗？”男孩翻起身，凑到他跟前，直直地亲下去。

路飞压在特拉仔身上，笨拙而粗暴地在男人嘴里捣乱，罗急着推远他，往腹部抹过去，一手精液黏黏腻腻，刚才衣物并未褪完，这下哪里都粘的是男孩的东西。

“笨蛋。”男人推开小鬼，“别弄得到处都是啊。”

“有什么关系？反正都是要换洗的。”

废话又不是你来洗，罗气得咬牙切齿，捂住额头提醒自己要冷静，冷静。

冷静不下来。

男孩正跨坐在他身上，迎着街灯，他可以看到湿漉漉的发尖贴在男孩脑门边，稚嫩的娃娃脸被一口气鼓得可爱，宽大的卫衣下空荡荡的什么也没有。

哦，有喷洒的精液糊得到处都是。男孩理直气壮地撑在他身上，半勃的阴茎还贴着他的小腹摩擦，又点燃了他下半身那团欲火。

先动作的还是路飞，男孩俯身从抽屉里够着一包安全套，撕开以后给男人套上。“再做一次。”不知道是否是赌气。

正合心意。特拉法尔加没有好脾气，捞着路飞的腰便把他撑起来，将性器顶入了红肿的穴，随着男孩一坐到底。

路飞忍着没有叫，硬生生又被逼出泪来，太深了，即使是刚做过一次也不代表能轻松些。

罗一手扶着路飞的腰，一手托起路飞的臀，一下接一下地顶弄着身上的人，路飞配合地运动，但十分难以控制自己，连重心都找不到，两只手虚虚地撑着男人的胸膛，双腿酸软得根本难以起身，如果不是特拉仔托着他，他可能只有坐在那掉眼泪的份。

实际上特拉法尔加更难耐，男孩诱人的表情和呜咽声直击心脏，嵌进每一根血管里，勃起的阴茎恨不得再操得快一点儿，这接近分针跳格儿的频率实在是种折磨。

罗索性起身抱住男孩，强硬地将他翻过来趴在床上，换了后入的体位加速撞击。路飞半撑在床头，身子不住地摇晃，男人抓着他的腰蛮横挺进，逼得男孩的呻吟声越来越大，且炽热得丝毫不加掩饰，罗只觉得更加兴奋。

路飞的卫衣被晃到胸前，在男人视野里露出漂亮白皙的脊背，手里握着男孩纤瘦的腰线抚摸向上，简直是一场视觉与肉体的盛宴。特拉法尔加狠狠碾过男孩的腺体，路飞叫得喉咙都嘶哑起来。

“特...特拉仔...”

带有余韵的呜咽就像撒娇。

“轻...一点儿...”

罗勾起嘴角，使了坏心，狠狠撞进最深的地方，凑到路飞的耳边，“你刚才说什么？”

“我等下...哈啊...要揍你...嗯啊......”

男人置若罔闻，在路飞耳边、脖颈落下滚烫的吻，一手探至男孩敏感的乳头，毫不客气地揉搓，另一手覆上男孩紧紧攥着床单的手，身下仍用力地操弄着。

路飞大口呼吸，舌尖随着喘气若隐若现，罗放弃了挑逗挺立起来的莓果，掰过男孩的脸与其唇舌纠缠，呻吟被他一口口吞下，只剩细碎落入他耳朵。

刚才叫嚣的男孩现在只能随着他的节奏在欲海里摇摆，他们像乘上了一只永不到岸的小船，喘息埋进了海水，随着波涛起伏不息，街灯照过窗玻璃打下透明的蓝光，似空中的月将光辉撒在深蓝的海面上，见证着年轻的身体在欲望里陷落。

路飞手肘被撞得脱力，不得不趴在枕头上，圆圆的脑袋陷在柔软的棉花里，像听话睡觉的乖宝宝，多了一分奶气，他去吻男孩细瘦的椎骨，暴露而缠绵，身下好似无止境地抽插着，誓要用钝痛和快感直直把男孩送上云霄。

已经快到极限了，路飞的前端泄出零零星星的白浊，罗出了很多汗，被温热柔软的肠壁包裹着茎身，他顶弄得十分满足，甚至控制不住自己，像要虐待男孩一样，不顾身下的人掐着床单的指节发白，凶狠地纵身挺进，直到待在男孩体内射出精液，故意顶弄了几下才抽出来，取下安全套随手一扔。

累到不想说话，路飞蔫蔫地趴在床上，罗将身上半挂的衬衣扯下，胡乱地擦了擦，帮路飞把卫衣也脱掉，一起丢在了地板上。

“去洗澡。”

“我好困。”说完路飞就不管不顾地闭上了眼。

算了，罗也不想再折腾，拉过被子盖住两人，沉沉地睡了过去。

特拉法尔加从来没有抱着人在床上醒来过，男孩不知何时蹭到了他怀里，轻轻地打着呼噜，甚至流了点口水。他伸手捏了捏那还未脱稚气的脸颊，软乎乎的。视线往下落，都是昨夜欢爱留下的痕迹，吻痕、齿印落在男孩纤瘦的肩脖，色情而美丽。

路飞睡到下午还没醒，罗给他留了一份晚餐，把床单和所有脏衣服换洗掉就出门了。

男人在吧台里给自己调了杯酒，昨晚持久荒唐的做爱让他有些没睡好，头疼。抬头看了眼挂钟，那个记忆力不好且已经吃到餍足的小鬼应该能醒了吧，想到此特拉法尔加心头一阵烦躁。

别对一夜情抱有什么幻想，尤其是把一夜情对象据为己有的错误认知。他提醒自己，不要有什么异想天开的想法，自己都觉得好笑。

然而路飞窜进酒吧的时候，还穿着他的白衬衫。袖口略长盖过了半个手掌，衣领大敞，能看见脖子上暧昧的吻痕，明显大一号的衬衫显得小鬼格外瘦小和乖巧，不知道的以为他是穿上男友的衣服就从床上溜下来了。

虽然事实上也没太大区别。

“我的衣服还没干，一个人待着太无聊了。”路飞趴在吧台上，无精打采地冲着特拉仔嘀咕。

罗闻到男孩用了他的洗发水，海盐的清香扑鼻而来，让他想要亲吻男孩的发尖，好在能忍住。

他去冰柜拿牛奶回来时又有人在搭讪路飞，玻璃杯重重地扣在桌面，牛奶都差点泼洒出来。他很失控也很克制，轻蔑地挑衅着对方。

“不好意思，这是我家小孩。”


End file.
